Sammy
Name: ella walker Species: Fairy Birthday: may 12 Age: Around 16 (end of season 4) Fairy Sign: cat Powers: Love and Affection; including anything romantic or with strong passionate emotion. I guess you can call her a "Valentine" Fairy Best Friends: Carmella, Briyana, Lynne, Fairy Pet: zoe the bat Associated Pixie: gina– Pixie of dreams Relationships: emily(childhood best friend) Kira (big sis)(Preston (brother) Karen (Mother) phill(Father) Jesse (boyfriend) History (Short Story): Ella comes from Cresentus. Cresentus is a notoriously pleasant realm and the residents are always happy and loving. I guess you can say the energy there is similar to Light Rock Monestary because if all the positive vibes in the air. Nobody is mean, cruel, or angry. It’s a peaceful oasis where all people can live in harmony with one another. Sammy use to never even know the meaning of the emotions like anger, jealousy, or hatred let alone experienced them until she came to Magix. She grew up with two siblings. Kira is her older sister by 4 years. Preston was her older brother by 9 years. He passed away when she was 11. He died from a rare sickness. Remember The Florian Travelers? (read Briyana’s bio to know who they are). Remember how the essential flower was dying on Richenia? Most of the plants on Richenia began to wilt and die. The others began to become very poisonous causing sickness. Preston went to school in Richenia to study botany. He was unfortunately traveling to and from Richenia during the time when the flower was dying and he came across a plant that had been corrupted and poisonous. He caught a deadly disease. When he became sick, he informed his school that he would be taking a break to recover because he thought of it as just a minor cold. Weeks went by but he never got better; only worse and sadly, he lost his life because if it. When Sammy found out, she felt a strange feeling of sorrow, despair, and grief. She had never felt anything like this before because she hadn’t known of anything other emotion other than love and happiness. This was the very first time she had experience anything else. Depression wept through her family when Preston died, but something got them to recover. Angels of lost Cresentians can communicate with their loved ones through their dreams since they are no longer there. Sammy saw the angel of her brother in one of her dreams and he explained that he will always be watching over her from a better place. He told her not to feel anymore sadness because of him and to always stay positive even when things seem bleak. He would always still live in her heart. After a very long time, ella’s family was finally recovered. The memory of Preston and his angel is what kept the family going. They knew that he would want them to go on with their lives, even without him. Ella always keeps a heart-shaped locket with a picture of her and her brother. It’s the only thing she has left of him. As a little girl, ella always had a dream of riding the Solarinao Luceniris (a.k.a “The Great Light Path” which is the light pathway between Cresentus and Richenia). She admired the view of the people soaring through the heavens to another realm. It amazed her and she had always wanted to experience it firsthand. She never got to experience it because after Preston passed away, her parents had a huge fear of traveling to Richenia for any reason out of Paranoia. Even when the essential flower of Richenia was healthy again, her parents still refused to let her travel through it. This dream went on and on in her mind and she just had to ride it at least once. She thought “what’s the big deal? The flower is healthy now isn’t it? It’s only one ride right?” And with that, she decided to take it upon herself to go when her parents were away. She ran through the Enchanted Meadows to the port where people flew through the Solarinao Luceniris. It was there where she met her best friend, Lumin jessie was a princess who had ran away to ride it too. Her parents never let her leave the palace let alone travel to another realm. This was something they had in common and the rode through it together. It was definitely worth it. They were supplied with a set of special angel wings that flew through the great light path. The feeling was incredibly majestic and simply breathtaking. When they reached Richenia, they frolicked and played in the beautiful forests (remember, this was when ella around 12-13 so she had that happy-go-lucky naïve mind set to have fun). When they returned, ella and Lumina were sure to keep in touch and a glorious friendship was born. Surprisingly, she was just in time because her family began to be worried where she was and Amy couldn’t cover for her much longer. Sammy bursted through the door with complete happiness and just said that she was out “exploring”. Amy knew that was a lie but just smiled and laughed. The rest of her past is pretty much her spending time with her family, and growing up with her best friend Lumina, going to school and ya know, average childhood stuff. By the time Sammy was 16 she was ready to leave Cresentus to study in Magix. She had to say goodbye to Lumina because Lumina couldn’t leave Cresentus because she was the princess. Sammy and Lumina were around the same age. Sammy went on to Alfea collage for fairies. Her roommate was Marlene. Personality: Sammy is probably the sweetest girl you can ever meet. She is the ultimate optimist and is never negative towards anything. She gives great advice when you need it and is quite the cupid XD This means she’s the match-maker of the group and is that girl who goes back and forth between two people trying to get them together (she did this with Carmella and Isaac actually xD). She meddles a lot in other people’s love life and is always willing to be cupid when needed. She’s one of the quiet ones if you don’t know her but she is very enthusiastic and welcomes new friends with open arms. She has a certain level of bliss that some people find disturbing (pessimists can’t STAND her x3). Sammy’s also the girliest of all the girls in the Skylix Club. Sammy loves to dream and dozes off in class thinking about who knows what. Appearance: Sammy’s a brunette. When she was younger, she had gorgeous long hair but as she grew, she decided to cut it short (which is how it is now, and it’s actually pretty cute!). She has a beautiful sky blue eye color . blue Spells: heart of love WIP? Curiosities:? Favourite Meal: chips and chocolate Favourite Colour: pink,red and white Favourite Hobby: matchmaking ,poetry ,and cooking Favourite Pet: zoe the bat Ideal Boyfriend: Jesse Favourite Food: Anything Sweet (she’s got a major sweet tooth) with cake Loves: roses, romantic poetry, baby animals, cake, pastries, candy etc. Hates: dead animals and people killed people Favourite Music : Pop and slow love songs Favourite Shoes: flip-flops/really cute sandals. Favourite Subject: potionology Homeworld: heaven Love Interest: Jesse Siblings: Name: kira(kirie or k) Age: 14 (beginning of Season 1) Hair: Blonde with little bit black and brown Eyes: greenish orangeish Skin: Apricot (the color, not the fruit XD) Personality: a lovely, empathetic and understanding girl. She’s almost like a goddess *w* ---- Name: Preston Age: He was 20 when he died however he’s 9 years older than ella and 4 years younger than kira Hair: Brown Eyes: blue Skin: Apricot (the color, not the fruit) Personality: a charismatic and romantic gentleman Category:Characters